clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Versus Battle
"Attack an opponent while they attack you. The best attack wins!" ---- *'Summary' **The Versus Battle is a game mode exclusive to the Builder Base, where two players attack each other's builder base at the same time. **Winning a Versus Battle gains you resource rewards. To win all the loot for a particular set, you'll have to win three times; the third win netting slightly more than the first and second wins (at lower trophy counts the additional loot from the third win is significantly greater). After that, you have to wait 22 hours (or use gems) before being given another round of resource rewards. ***The reward is determined by your Trophy Count in the Builder Base, with each "mini league" being 100 to 200 trophies apart. (see versus leagues below) ***However, subsequent wins will still increase your trophy count, which may net you higher rewards for the next set of rewards. ***Two sets of Versus Battle loot can be stacked at one time, just like Star Bonuses from the Home Village. First-time players of the Builder Base are a special case of this: they get to receive loot for their first six wins as a result of this, counting the tutorial battle. **It is similar to a 1 vs 1 Clan War, as the number of stars are compared first, then the destruction percentage. **You gain or lose Versus trophies by either winning or losing Versus Battles respectively. ---- *'The Versus Battle Leaderboard' **The leaderboard is determined by the number of Versus Trophies a player or a clan has. **On each leaderboard, the top 200 trophy holders are listed. **If your clan does not appear in the top 200, you may view its rank when you scroll to the bottom of the "Top Clans" tab. It will be shown with the two clans immediately above and below it. **To see how the collective clan trophy count is calculated, see Clan Ranking. ---- *'Matchmaking' **When choosing a Versus Battle opponent, you will be matched with people who have about the same number of Versus Trophies as you, and with a Builder Hall level as similar to yours as possible. The matchmaking system makes it possible to find opponents as much as about 200 Versus Trophies lower or higher than you are. **High level players can deliberately keep their trophy counts low, so that they can be matched with weaker opponents. However, this results in less resource rewards. **Versus Trophy offers differ based on Versus Trophy difference between two players; if both players have an identical amount of trophies, the winner will gain 30 Trophies which are taken from the loser. On the other hand, if the loser has more trophies than the winner, the available Versus Trophies from the loser may be greater than 30, and vice versa. **At lower trophy counts, the winner will gain more trophies than the loser will lose. As the trophy count increases this loss in trophies will level out and eventually it becomes equal with the trophies gained by the winner. ---- *'Gameplay' **When you search for an opponent, you'll be matched with another opponent. You will see the opponent's base, and the opponent will see your base. You will then have 1 minute to prepare your army and plan a strategy to attack the base. **Unlike Multiplayer Battles, you do not have the opportunity to change the opponent; once you have found a match, you'll be battling against that opponent. **You can change between any troops that you have unlocked prior to the battle starting. However, once the battle begins under any condition (a troop deployed or the 1-minute timer running out), this option will no longer be available. **At the end of your battle against your opponent's base, you'll see the total damage and number of stars you've obtained in the battle. If the opponent is still attacking, you'll still be able to return to your base but will not be able to see the result until their battle ends. While their battle is ongoing, you can spectate their attack. **Once both you and your opponent have completed the attacks, the two attacks are directly compared. The winner is the one who has earned more stars, and if both you and your opponent earn the same number of stars, the one with the higher damage percentage wins; if that too is the same, the battle ends in a draw. **It's possible to win a Versus Battle (and the resource rewards) without gaining even one star, provided that your opponent also gained no stars and has a lower destruction rate than you. **You cannot steal any loot from your opponent; nor will you lose any from an attack. Loot is given in the win bonuses. ---- *'Versus Leagues' **Players enter different Versus Leagues according to the Versus Trophies. **Currently, the Versus Leagues aren't named. **The end-of-season reset is 5,000 Versus Trophies. Any trophies lost from the reset are added to a player's prestige counter, which is the Builder Base equivalent of Legend Trophies. ---- *'Trivia' **On 6/26/2017, a spectate feature was added. Previous to that, the screen would only show messages of the attack, such as "Builder Hall destroyed!" or "50% destroyed!" **The tutorial battle's opponent is "Master Jimmy" from the Clan "The Order". "The Order" is the very first Clan in the game. Also, this battle counted as a Single Player Campaign level and previously added up to three stars to the "Get those Goblins!" Achievement. ***The player will always win the tutorial battle even if the player manages to get 0% on Master Jimmy's base. Master Jimmy will always score less percentage points than the player and in the case that the player scored 0%, Master Jimmy will also score 0%, yet still lose. The reason for this exception where the player wins when scoring 0% is likely because the introduction of the win bonus is part of the tutorial. **Many players call Trophies 'cups', as it is both easier to say and to type this. **When viewing the Battle Log, the third win of your loot bonus is marked with three axes. **You can also get gems from winning a certain number of Versus Trophies through the Champion Builder Achievement. For 200 Versus Trophies you receive 10 gems, for 1,000 Versus Trophies you receive 100 gems, and for 3,000 Versus Trophies you receive 1,000 gems. **It is impossible for players to have a negative trophy count. However, winning against players with zero Versus Trophies still reward Versus Trophies to the winner, and for the low Versus Trophy players, the winner gains more Versus Trophies than the loser's loss of Versus Trophies. This adds more total Versus Trophies to the game, causing inflation. **The Versus Battle may have been based on both Clash Royale and Clan Wars. **The September 27, 2017 "Builder Hall 7" Update added 5 new Versus Leagues to increase the maximum daily bonus; the maximum loot bonus was awarded at or above 4,000 trophies. Previous to this update if you did not login for 12 consecutive hours you would be able to attack for loot, instead of waiting the full 22 hours, this was removed as of September 27, 2017. A further 5 Versus Leagues were added on the March 5, 2018 update raising the point at which maximum loot bonus would be obtained to 5,000 trophies. **The October 2019 update added more "leagues" raising the point at which the maximum loot bonus was earned to 6,000 trophies. The same update also raised the reset point to 5,000 trophies. **The December 2017 update reduced the costs to instantly gain next bonus. Category:Builder Base Category:Attacking Category:Gameplay